


【sp】愿意作为交换的东西

by ZJHLLC



Category: sp/训诫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZJHLLC/pseuds/ZJHLLC
Summary: 阿兹阿兹为了保护入间和克拉拉而因为触犯规则失去比赛资格，但是做了英雄救了朋友，阿斯莫德家的荣誉还是要守住~
Relationships: CP入间×阿兹//Sp卡鲁耶格×阿斯莫德
Kudos: 2





	【sp】愿意作为交换的东西

**Author's Note:**

> 背景来自于《入间同学入魔了》漫画——133话到141话，OOC预警！！！

送走入间和克拉拉，偌大的宅邸安静了下来，阿斯莫德・艾利斯在早已关上的门边愣愣的站了很久，对突如其来的安静有那么一丝的不习惯，他扯了扯嘴角，有些东西，一旦触碰大概就再也不能戒掉了。

怕是每天说着克拉拉的吵闹，在短暂的热闹后归为寂静，自己仍旧有失落跟随这尘埃落定的庆功会慢慢飘落回心底。

“艾利斯？朋友都走了吗？”碧欧蕾·莉莉的声音打断了阿斯莫德的思考。

“是的，母亲大人。”此时的阿斯莫德艾利斯回答莉莉的话已经不在是往日略带嫌弃羞怯的娇喃，而是像一个传统家族一样，恪守着回答长辈问话的礼节，在回话对象面前站定，尊敬细致的回复着长辈抛出的每一个问题。 

“艾利斯交到了朋友，妈妈真高兴，他们都是好孩子呢。”碧欧蕾·莉莉笑意盈盈的看着阿斯莫德家的长子，仿佛看到了艾利斯十年之后成为一个绅士的高贵恶魔的样子。 “比赛发生了什么趣事吗？跟妈妈聊聊吧。”

哪怕是自己早已知道的要对此做出一个解释，但是当母亲真的问起来时，艾利斯仍旧有些羞于说出口，或者说，心情复杂。他已经下定决心永远追随入间并且坚信他会是未来的魔王，但是让见识颇广并作为阿斯莫德夫人的母亲相信，却是无稽之谈，更别说他是阿斯莫德家的长子，虽是为了保护朋友触犯比赛规则情有可原，但是勒令退出确实阿斯莫德家尊严所不容的。 

“母亲大人，我对没有完成比赛感到非常抱歉。”阿斯莫德终究选择这样回答莉莉，没什么可解释的。 

“哎呦，”莉莉有些为难的扇子掩住嘴，“艾利斯想对我说的只有这些吗？如果让母亲了解更多的艾利斯心里的想法，说不定就能更明白一些艾利斯的行为。”莉莉望着站在她面前的长子，有些担忧。

“不必了，母亲大人，如今我说什么您应该都无法相信吧。”艾利斯心想，我相信就足够了，“甚至还会觉得荒谬，那么我也愿意为我的行为做出相应的交换。”艾利斯抬起头，看着莉莉，“并且将来有可能发生一样的事情，无论是这次还是以后，我都会毫不犹豫的做出同样的选择。”

莉莉看着自己的儿子，阿斯莫德家的长子，已经有笃信并愿意付出代价的事情了，未来阿斯莫德家方向，似乎已经成为了他的砝码。

“交易成立。”莉莉“啪”的收起手中的羽毛扇，“那么你知道该怎么做，艾利斯。”

“是的母亲大人。”艾利斯向自己的母亲微微颔首，便推开门走了出去。

阿斯莫德的家主的常年出门在外，莉莉便将管理矫正艾利斯行为的权利交给了负责的优秀教职工恶魔纳贝流士・卡鲁耶格， 他全权负责对艾利斯的褒奖，以及一定程度手段上的，行为矫正。 

阿斯莫德艾利斯来到纳贝流士家宅邸已经接近傍晚了，他敲了敲门，很快便有管家将他迎了进去。 因为卡鲁耶格老师还在处理文件和学校事宜，艾利斯便在管家的安排下进行了晚饭，之后被带到了他平日里来纳贝流士宅邸会住的房间。

由于大赛结束后忙着跟入间和克拉拉聚会，艾利斯其实还没有好好的休息过，他本来想等着卡鲁耶格老师工作结束，但是可能晚饭带来的困顿，或是紧绷的神经难以得到了松懈，等待的过程中，阿斯莫德不知觉间睡了过去。 

再醒来，已经是凌晨了。 

他慌忙地走到卡鲁耶格老师的房门前，门缝还透着光，老师还没休息。阿斯莫德试探的敲了敲门。

“进来。”

卡鲁耶格老师桌上昏黄的灯光趁得他有些疲惫，他从厚厚的公文后面抬起头，“艾利斯。哪怕是恶魔，也需要保持睡眠时间。”

纳贝流士早些时候去找过艾利斯，发现他睡得很沉，想到大赛确实消耗了很多体力，就没有喊醒他。

“非常抱歉。”艾利斯有些慌张的回答道，“我已经休息好了，卡鲁耶格老师，”

卡鲁耶格静静打量了他一会，在纠结了一会艾利斯脸上写着“我很累”的神色跟他的回答的不对应后，决定先听听艾利斯来找他的原因。

“那么，有什么事情吗？”他合上笔盖，从办公桌后面走出来，对着艾利斯做了一个请坐的手势后，自顾自的坐在了房间另一侧的会客沙发上，并顺手给两人各倒了一杯茶。

艾利斯往卡鲁耶格老师身边走了几步，站定，“因为在大赛中途因为违反规则而被退赛。”

这个回答让卡鲁耶格皱了皱眉头，“是莉莉的意思？”

“不是的，老师，”艾利斯恭敬地回答到。“是有损家族荣誉的代价。”

如果艾利斯说是莉莉的意思，卡鲁耶格是打算留他一夜并在第二天清晨遣艾利斯回去，因为大赛本来就是有输有赢，发生任何事情都是在可能性之内的，包括触犯规则，因为这个原因而苛责艾利斯不符合他的教育理念，他只是严肃认真，并不是无理苛刻。

但艾利斯说，这是他给付出的代价，卡鲁耶格就明白了。艾利斯并没有向莉莉解释自己的原因，而是愿意将自己身上所代表的一切都已经压在了他将会前进的那条道路，他是在告诉莉莉，我的决定，已经不再受家族左右，他将会掌控家族的道路与未来。

鲁莽也好，有违家族荣誉也好，我的决定不需要解释，也不害怕后悔。

所以，在我还没有成为家主时，不会为我的所作所为找任何理由，错了就是错了，但哪怕现在在家族的大环境下是错的，我也愿意背负一切一往无前。

卡鲁耶格叹了一口气，念了咒语唤来了木长板，向沙发靠背一指，示意艾利斯可以趴好了。阿斯莫德很走到沙发边，双膝跪在沙发上，手指卡着裤腰慢慢将外裤褪到膝盖上方，之后便扶好了沙发靠背。 

看艾利斯已经趴好，卡鲁耶格挥下了第一板。

“啪！”

“呃，一！”按照阿斯莫德家的规矩，为了不让受罚者走神，并且认真面对每一下惩罚，是要将数目报出来的。

“啪！”

“二！”第二下明显有了心理准备，痛呼声被阿斯莫德卡在了齿间，没有漏出一丝一毫。

“啪！”

“三！”

好疼，身后的皮肉一寸一寸胀了起来，虽然自己请罚的时候勉强保持英勇，但是辗转在板子下的时候却仍有一万个反悔，好想跟母亲大人撒个娇，明明这样就可以逃过这次，但是，艾利斯用力的抓住靠背垫，如果那样做，他对入间大人的决心就是如此而已了。

……

“啪！”卡鲁耶格挥板子的方式和他的为人一样一丝不苟，一分力不多一分力不少的进行着

“十五！”艾利斯身体向前一冲，便又颤抖着手臂和大腿将臀部摆正。

“啪！”

“十六！”他呜咽了一声，闭上眼睛，一滴生理性眼泪顺着脸滑落下来，又因为疼痛的抬头，而最终落到了耳际。

“啪！”  
“呜！十七！”好想咧开嘴哭，艾利斯张了张嘴，却终究是将声音咽了回去

“啪！”

“十八！”

……

卡鲁耶格其实很不喜欢进行体罚工作，说实话，他是一个很容易心软的人，尤其是听觉和视觉同时被“受伤的皮肤”和“略带委屈的痛呼声”冲击时，便更加容易反悔。他看着艾利斯本在黄色灯光下细嫩柔软的皮肤，在一板子又一板子后逐渐红肿，边缘泛着青紫，肤层慢慢变薄，差一点点就要破皮的时候刹住了车。

卡鲁耶格垂下了手中的板子，大概也有二十下可以结束了，便一条腿跪在了沙发上的艾利斯身边，抬起手轻轻的顺了顺他的背，“结束了。”他将艾利斯汗湿的头发拢到耳后，“你做的很好。”

艾利斯此时还没有从忍痛中回过神来，卡鲁耶格看着他仍紧紧抓着靠背垫，不忍的将自己的手抚在了艾利斯因为疼而爆着青筋的手背上，慢慢的揉着，感觉到他逐渐放松下来，才将手拿开。

他将艾利斯从沙发上拉起来，因为疼而微微颤抖的双腿，臀部的色彩斑斓跟白皙光滑的大腿鲜明的对比让卡鲁耶格不忍的别过目光，指尖抹掉艾利斯眼角的泪水，看着眼睛都红了一圈的艾利斯，卡鲁耶格板着脸，却用着对幼年恶魔无奈的语气，

“好了好了，作为阿斯莫德家的长子还哭成这样，你的家族尊严呢？”

说罢，一手托着艾利斯的膝窝，一手托着背，将他从沙发上抱起来。 意识到自己屁股已经完全成了V字形最突出的最低点，艾利斯的脸终于刷的一下红了，他想挣扎着下来，但是由于疼也只是别扭的在老师的怀里微微蹭了蹭，便由着卡鲁耶格将他穿过黑黑的走道抱回了房间。

“好了，这下可以好好休息了。”卡鲁耶格将他在床上安置好，随手一挥在空气中撒了一把安神的粉末，肿痛的伤好好休息对恶魔来说便很快就能恢复。

“谢谢您，卡鲁耶格老师。”艾利斯的声音从半蒙住的被子里传出来，有点闷闷的，听着更像幼年恶魔带有哭腔的鼻音。 

卡鲁耶格看了他一眼，难得得弯了下嘴角，轻轻得带上了房门。

“晚安。”他在心里说，“跟你追随的小魔王，在梦里相遇吧。”


End file.
